Haircut
by Sheimi5
Summary: When Cliff is practically attacked by Vesta with a pair of scissors, the only place he can hide is a certain brunette's ranch... A Pony\Cliff one-shot. Set in DS Cute.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! I'm just a fan!

The day was calm and quiet that day. The birds were chirping their songs, a light breeze kept the air from being still and humid, and cherry blossoms fell from the beautiful pink trees that covered Forget-Me-Not valley. But one thing that made that day different from other days was the fact that it was Saturday, the day a brown haired wanderer came to stay at the Inn. He was busy, as usual, in the kitchen, where he was preparing his favorite thing in the world, a special, blue colored, curry.

As he put the finishing touches on it, all of a sudden, the door to the kitchen burst open. A big, blonde haired woman stood at the door, a pair of scissors between her fingers.

"Thats it! I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. "Cliff! You HAVE GOT to get a haircut, now!" she lunged at him like a mad woman, but Cliff was quick, and dodged her.

"Vesta! C... Can't we talk about this...!" Cliff nervously asked. But Vesta didn't agree and lunged at him again.

"Oh, heck no! Everyone in town agrees with me that you NEED a haircut! Now, hold still!"

Cliff dodged her again, and ran out the door, leaving his blue curry on the counter. He ran through the valley, and looked behind him to find Vesta on his tail! He kept speeding through until he saw it.

Magic Ranch.

He turned towards that way, unsure if Vesta would follow, and hid behind a nearby tree. Luckily for him, she kept on going towards her farm.

Cliff sighed in relief, and decided to stick around for a while.

"Sure Pony won't mind," he thought to himself. He and Pony had been friends ever since he first started coming to the Valley to visit and get away. Though he thought it was strange that she brought him things he liked such as apples and chocolate every Saturday, he didn't care. He often returned her favors with things such as wildflowers and things he finds at Van's shop.

He walked along the grassy patch Pony had around her house and outside her fields. After passing her house, he heard small barks from below. He looked down to find Biscuit, Pony's cream and brown colored dog. He laughed, because at his feet, along with Biscuit, was a yellow ball. He bent his knees to the dog's level.

"So, you wanna play, huh?" he asked it, picking up the ball. Biscuit's tail began wagging eagerly.

"Then, go get it!" Cliff threw the ball as hard as he could towards the fields. It soared over the cucumber and turnip covered field before dropping into the pasture.

"OW!" a feminine voice echoed. A person stood from behind a cow, rubbing her head with the ball in her hand. Cliff felt his face grow hot, as it usually did.

"Ah! I... I'm so sorry, Pony! I didn't see you there!" Cliff panicked as he ran to the pasture behind the crops. When he arrived, a frown was on her face, one her hands holding the ball while the other was on her hip. Cliff felt embarrassment rush to him as he began to hang his head. But when he was looking down,

he suddenly heard laughter.

He looked up to find Pony laughing, having no signs of being angry at all. He smiled.

"Your not mad?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad!?" Pony asked as her laughter started to subside. "I couldn't be mad at you, Cliff! By the way, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I was... Well... Attacked."

"By who!?"

"Vesta. She thinks I need a haircut. She said the entire town agrees with her."

Pony's face grew rather serious. She looked into his unnaturally violet colored eyes.

"Not the ENTIRE town."

Cliff smiled and asked,

"You like my ponytail?"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I actually think its cute."

Cliff felt his face grow red, as did Pony. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You think I'll be attacked on the way back to the Inn?" he asked.

Pony shook her head.

"No, I think you'll be fine. Vesta probably took her medicine by now."

Cliff laughed as he waved goodbye and headed towards the Valley, a smile on his face. When he got out of Pony's property, he was cut off of his path by a frowning, curly haired man.

"Something wrong?" Cliff quietly asked him.

"Yeah," the man nodded. "My sister forgot to take her medicine, and I was trying to grow my hair out a bit longer. I guess we need to get rid of our scissors."

Cliff just grinned without saying a word as he turned and went back into the Inn.

* * *

Aw, poor Marlin... lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! I LOVE hearing from ya'll! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
